


(long live)

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, au from episode 2x22, fitz and simmons have their date, forever pushing for a simmons/hunter brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And she wanted to tell him, vocalize exactly what that meant, so it would be there, out in the open, no more assuming, but at that moment their waitress came holding their order.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>AU where Fitz and jemma have their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(long live)

**_(all I know since yesterday is everything has changed)_ **

Jemma made her way to the kitchen area, where Lance Hunter stood, leaning against the counter, and glass of water in his hand. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes accounting for the sleepless nights spent by Bobbi’s side. His eyes were unfocused and he looked as if he was miles away. She almost felt sorry for interrupting his solitude, maybe one of the few moments he had for himself.

“Hunter, have you seen Fitz?”

“Haven’t, sorry,” he answered shortly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

He did not look fine at all, but as someone who had spent most part of the past year claiming she was fine when she was not fine at all, she felt inclined to let it pass.

“Good, I’ll stop by to check on Bobbi in a bit,” she offered him with a smile, fingers nervously tapping against the kitchen counter. Hunter nodded, tight smile on his face.

“You seem jumpy, everything alright?”

“Yes, everything just fine. Just fine. All good.”

He raised his eyebrows at her, but didn’t comment. He too, it seemed, had learnt how to let things slip. “He was with Mack, earlier, I think.” Jemma looked at him with confusion and he chuckled. “Fitz. Weren’t you looking for him?”

“Oh, right, I was. I am. I should check on Mack, then.”

“You are acting weird, but I can trust everything is okay, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll go back to Bobbi then. I’ll see you in a bit?”

“Where?”

“You said you were gonna stop by.”

“I did. I am.” With that she left.

 

**_(all I need is you next to me)_ **

“Careful there, doctor.” Jemma turned the corner in a rather hurried fashion, and felt herself being hold by two strong arms that prevented her from colliding against what she suspected was also a very strong chest.

“Oh, Mack, I am so sorry.” She had barely finished speaking when she noticed that Fitz was there, too, a few steps behind Mack, with his tablet in hands. She smiled shyly upon seeing him and he put his tablet to his chest as he returned a smile.

“Hey,” he said, looking directly at her briefly, before changing his gaze towards the ceiling and then looking at her again, a taint of red in his cheeks.

“Hello,” Jemma replied. She felt herself blush just a tiny bit. He was just looking at her, like he had done so many times before, but it somehow felt different. Perhaps it wasn’t him that was different, but just the way her heart was beating hard against her chest. That was definitely new. She felt excited and nervous and scared. And happy. And she never wanted him to stop looking at her.

“It is unbelievable to me how you two keep finding ways to make everyone uncomfortable,” Mack voice brought her back, and she felt herself really blush this time, “at least this is better than last time. I will see you guys around.” With that, he clapped a hand to Fitz’s shoulder and left them alone.

“Hi,” Fitz said again, and Simmons restrained herself from answering with yet another form of greeting.

“So, I’m done working,” she said instead.

“Good,” he said and continued to stare at her. “Good,” he said again, and this time he turned on his tablet and moved to stand by her side. “I have uh, narrowed down the list of places we could go to. I have about twenty.”

“Twenty?” she said, surprised. She figured he had already chosen a place, but it looked like he wanted them to choose together.

“I know it’s a lot but I didn’t know what you felt like eating.”

If she was being perfectly honest, she hadn’t thought about food at all. It didn’t matter to her where they went, as long as they were going together.

“You know, I don’t really mind, wherever you want to go will be okay.”

“Oh.” He looked disappointed, and Jemma thought he may be reading her comment as lack of interest, when in reality she was trying to show the opposite.

“I meant to say that, as long as we are going together, you could take me to McDonalds and I’d still be happy.”

That seemed to work much better, as he looked at her with his mouth slightly open for a few minutes, his eyes bright.

“Great. Uh, I do have a place I think you may like. If you don’t mind it being a surprise.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Great then. I’ll make the reservation and I’ll pick you up in two hours?”

“Perfect.” They stood there, looking at each other for a few more minutes, and then Jemma remembered she still had things to do before they left. “Good, I’ll see you in two hours.” And she was gone.

****

**_(we play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing)_ **

 “Everything looks good, Bobbi. Now, is there anything you want to ask me?”

“Are you okay?”

“I meant about the surgery.”

“You are acting weird.”

Hunter chuckled at that, “I called it.”

“I am not acting weird. Everything is good. So, any questions?”

Bobbi kept looking at her, as if trying to crack a code. Jemma soon grew uncomfortable under her watch. “Please stop that,” she said, moving around Bobbi’s bed to where Hunter was standing.

“Isn’t it the worst when she does that?”

“It is. And look at what you’ve done, Bobbi. You made me agree with Hunter. I hate when that happens.”

“Hey!” Hunter protested, but Bobbi laughed a little, so he ended up smiling, too, just a tiny bit.

Jemma looked at the two of them, these guys that had made her realize that she needed to do something. Maybe she owed them a little. Plus, she weirdly felt like sharing.

“If you must know,” she began, slowly, “I am going out tonight.” Neither Bobbi nor Hunter reacted at that. Jemma felt a bit annoyed, but continued. “With Fitz.”

This time, there was a reaction. Bobbi grinned as big as Jemma had seen her grin ever since she had woken up. She tried to sit on her bed, and while it was a bit of a struggle, she managed. “Oh my god! I knew it,” she said, although Jemma doubted she did. Next to her, Jemma felt Hunter’s head snap at her direction, and she turned to face him. “Don’t even try to be funny right now…” but the rest of her words died on her tongue, as she soon found herself being hugged by one Lance Hunter.

“What is happening right now?”

“This is the best news we’ve had in the longest time.”

“This is so strange,” Jemma said, but deep inside her, her excitement at the upcoming date plus Hunter’s obvious excitement made her feel even more giddy, and she returned the hug with a giggle. The sound of her laugh made him realize what he was doing and he let go, moving all the way to the other side of the bed.

“Sorry, that was strange. Don’t know why it happened. I don’t even care.”

Bobbi continued to smile at Jemma, which didn’t help to contain her excitement at all. “Where are you guys going?”

“I don’t know. He said it was a surprise,” Jemma started animatedly, but then she frowned, and looked at Bobbi with a worried expression. “Should I be worried about that?”

“Pff, not at all. You are going out with Fitz. If it was a stranger, then chances could be he would be trying to murder you, but I don’t think you should worry.”

Jemma looked more alarmed now, and Bobbi turned to look at Hunter disapprovingly. “Hunter, shut up. And out. Get out of here. Out.”

“Well that’s just not fair,” Hunter complained, but left anyway. “Just trying to help,” he could be heard as he left them alone.

“Jemma, listen, you don’t have to worry at all. Fitz knows you, you just need to relax. Enjoy.”

“Right.”

“Are you happy?”

Jemma smiled at her. “Yes.”

“Then everything will be fine. Now get out of here, go get ready. And tell Hunter to come in, please.”

“Thanks Bobbi. Listen, could you not talk about this with anyone. I don’t know where we stand, and people here can be surprisingly gossipy.”

“Don’t worry about it, my mouth is shut. And so is Hunter’s. Now get out!”

 

**_(we're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time)_ **

Jemma Simmons had been sitting on her bed for the last fifteen minutes when she heard two sharp knocks on her door. She stood up slowly and was greeted to the sight of a very tired looking Skye at the other side.

“Hey.”

“Skye,” Jemma said, her brain working at a slower pace, it seemed.

“Yeah, that’s me. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Jemma said, and moved from the door to sit on her bed again.

“Whoa, what the hell’s going on here? You doing inventory or something?” Skye’s voice was playful as she stood at the end of Jemma’s bed, which was covered in its entirety by her clothes. “Are you throwing stuff out? Because I may be interested in a few things.”

“Not throwing anything out,” Jemma replied. She took a deep breath and considered her options. Well, Skye was, apart from Fitz, her best friend. Hunter and Bobbi already knew, so did Mack, probably. And Skye had always gave her good advice. And bottom line, she wanted her to know.

“I have a date with Fitz tonight.”

For a long beat, there was silence. And then, Jemma was being thrown back across the bed, Skye all over her and “best day ever!” echoing loudly in her left ear. And then giggles filled the room. She managed to untangle herself from Skye’s hold and sat back up, her main problem coming back to her.

“I don’t know what to wear.”

“Well, where are you guys going?”

“Surprise. Somewhere nice.”

“Well, I’m sure whatever you wear is going to be fine. You could go dressed as a murderous clown and he’d still think you were hot.”

“I’m just really nervous. I mean, I’ve been out to dinner with Fitz a thousand times. We’ve done fancy meals. But this is different.”

“Hey, okay, I get it. But, you just said it yourself. You’ve done this before. Dinner. Don’t overthink it. It’s just like all those times. Honestly, the only think that’s different is that you may just get laid at the end.” Skye said the last part with playfulness, but it had a rather different effect on Jemma than the one she was expecting. She was suddenly off the bed, pacing and with her hands on her neck. She looked much more worried than when Skye had first walked in. “I hadn’t thought about… oh, should I be prepared? We have so much to talk about that I hadn’t thought about it.”

“Whoa, yeah, that’s not what I meant. I was trying to be funny,” she said as she approached Jemma, taking her hands from where they laid on her neck, and stopping her from walking, “You probably won’t be having sex tonight. First date. It won’t happen. Back to basics.”

“Right, because we are probably not ready for that.”

“Yeah, just relax.”

“Right.”

“I think you should just wear something that makes you feel comfortable. Something you feel nice wearing. You’re welcome to go back to my bunk, we can search my clothes. But I think you’ll feel better wearing something of yours.”

Jemma nodded at her, and Skye smiled at her, leading her back to the bed.

“I swear I’ve never in my life been more freaked out about going on a date.”

“It’s probably because this one matters.”

“Yes, it does.” Skye threw the biggest smile her way, and Jemma found herself being pressed to the bed once more.

****

**_(just keep on keeping your eyes on me)_ **

The drive to the restaurant was relaxed. Fitz had picked her up just on time, and the talk had been awkward and uncomfortable at the beginning. Fitz looked nice. Nothing fancy, but he had put a tie on. Jemma hadn’t seen him wearing one in forever, and, added to his stubble, made him look really _really_ good. She had told him so. “You look really nice.”

He had stared at her for a full minute after, and Jemma had never felt more naked. More importantly, it made her wish she really was naked. “You do, too,” he said later, “but you always do.” And that had made her feel hot all over, so she was glad for the air conditioner in the car, and the change in subject. In the end, she had followed Skye’s advice and wore a fancy blouse she hadn’t worn in forever, one that had a little bit of color, as opposed to much of her wardrobe nowadays. It felt nice on her, but it also made her feel in control.

They talked about Bobbi’s progress, May and her surprising vacation, whether she had gotten back together with her ex or not, they talked about things that just didn’t involve them. So the tension drained from their conversation. The drive was relatively short, and when they pulled over at their destination, she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her at seeing the place he had chosen. They had been there before. A few years ago, they had been on a conference on town and had decided to grab something to eat after. Fitz had chosen this place because there were so few people inside, and he had been tired of dealing with quite the opposite situation during the day. The food had been great, and by the end of the evening, the waiter had referred to Jemma as Fitz’s girlfriend. He had freaked out and denied it with vehemence, but Jemma had laughed it off.

_“Honestly, Fitz,”_ she had teased him, _“have you even seen this place? The space between the tables? The decoration? It is quite the kind of place to bring a date to. You need to be more careful, or I’ll get the wrong idea._ ”

He hadn’t spoken to her for the rest of the night, clearly offended at her. Now, standing at the door of the restaurant, she felt it was a nice little callback to that time. She supposed that Fitz wouldn0t mind if she got the wrong idea this time.

 

**_(you learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded)_ **

“Do you want to drink wine, or you’d rather have something else?”

“Wine will be fine,” she replied with a smile. They decided on what to eat with a deliberately slowness, as if trying to make most of every moment, every mundane thing they had done a million times before now meaning something quite different. They placed their order quietly and it was clear to them both that the awkwardness that had been there at the beginning had come back. Jemma thought about it for a minute, and then decided it would be better to just be honest.

“I’m nervous.”

“You are?” Fitz sounded surprised, but she couldn’t believe he actually was.

“Yes, aren’t you?” she asked him, more nervous now that there was a chance that he wasn’t.

“I’m freaking out,” he admitted, and they both laughed. That seemed to clear the air a bit, and Jemma felt like that pure admission had already been a lot of progress for them. They had, after all, not been communicating very well in the past months. She had another confession she wanted to make before anything else was said. She entertained the idea of keeping it up to herself for a while longer, as she knew it would most likely bring the mood down. But she couldn’t. It was imperative for them both that she said it. It would clear the air in a very poignant way.

“God, I know this may be a little ill-timed, but I feel I need to say it before, well, before,” Fitz nodded at her, and she noticed he had started tapping his foot on the floor. Nervousness back on.

“It’s about the time I spent at Hydra.”

“Oh,” was all Fitz replied.

“I know you think I left because I thought you were useless,” Fitz looked positively alarmed now, and he started waving his arms, in what looked like an attempt to stop her. “Jemma, we don’t need to do this now…”

“We do Fitz. Just please, let me say this. Please.” Fitz nodded again. “When you woke up, you couldn’t even speak. And when you started to, well, you were missing a lot of words. And everytime, every single time, you would look at me, expecting me to give the word. And I gave it to you, how could I not? I would do anything for you. I wanted to help you. But that, Fitz, that wasn’t helping. You were growing accustomed to that. To me, just telling you what to say. That wasn’t helping you. I wasn’t helping you. But I couldn’t stand there and just, and just not…” her voice broke, and when she looked at him, she saw there were tears on his eyes. “I was making you worse, Fitz. And that’s way I had to leave. I couldn’t stand being the one hurting you.”

“Jemma,” he started, but she cut him off again. “No, Fitz, I, I don’t know if that was the best solution and I don’t know how much that actually helped you. But I was willing to let you hate me, if that meant that you would have your best chance at getting better. And I would do it all over again. All over.” By the time she finished, Jemma was crying. Fitz was, too. The soundless kind of crying that happens when you don’t really realize you are crying.

“I have been so stupid,” Fitz started, but Jemma shook her head, reaching out with her right hand to hold his left hand, which laid on the table.

“You haven’t. What were you supposed to believe?”

“I was supposed to believe my best friend wouldn’t just leave me like that, that there had to be something else!” he was now mad, she could tell, her voice raising enough for other people to turn their heads to look at them. Jemma shook her head again.

“Both of us have been stupid. We haven’t been talking. We started assuming. We were both wrong sometimes, and right another times.” She squeezed the hand she was still holding. “We both messed up, but were are also both here, right? So, that means something.”

And she wanted to tell him, vocalize exactly what that meant, so it would be there, out in the open, no more assuming, but at that moment their waitress came holding their order.

“I’m going to stop by the loo, I must look like a mess,” Jemma said as soon as the waitress left.

“You,” Fitz paused, “well, actually, yes”, and he smiled, and she understood his teasing for what it was, an attempt to lighten the mood. She smiled back at him and left for the restroom.

****

**_(and I'll do anything you say, if you say it with your hands)_ **

They made their way through their meals with a little bit of small talk, and some light teasing. The air was relaxed, and it was nice just being there, sharing this moment together. Just like they used to. Back to being best friends. Laughing, which they hadn’t done in so long. It was a bit, as Skye had told her, no different from other occasions.

Except Jemma kept getting distracted. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and she just kept looking over the exposed skin of his fore arms. She knew it was silly. She had seen his arms before. But she had never wanted to touch them, not in this deliberately way. He was talking about Hunter then, how he had taught him how to lose a tail when he was on the run. Jemma slowly reached her hand close to where his was. She lightly touched his wrist and then, in what she thought was a very casual manner, started drawing circles on his skin with her index finger.

He stumbled over his words at first, then he made a very prolonged pause, looked as if he had completely lost his train of thought and set his gaze to were her hand was. Then he looked back at her, his eyes darker than they were a moment before. She realized he was breathing through his moth now, and a moment later it downed on her that so was she. She wanted to tell him to ask for the bill so they could get the hell out of there. It had taken a very long time to realize what she wanted. But now she knew. She wanted this, the two of them, together. She wanted him. And she didn’t want to lose any more time.

“Fitz, I think we should…”

“Can I offer you the dessert menu?” the waitress seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Fitz looked confused, but he slowly took the cart anyway. “Thanks,” he said. Maybe it was for the best. They could take this step by step. _Back to basics,_ Jemma thought.

****

**_(i hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to stay)_ **

He insisted on walking her to her bunk, and she was most grateful for it. They walked in silence and all Jemma could think about was that they hadn’t really talked about what he had told her at the bottom of the ocean. Or what she’d told him before he left for the mission. But they had had fun. So, maybe it was the kind of conversation you had on a second date. Which it seemed very obvious now, there would be.

“Here we are,” Fitz said as they approached her door.

“We are,” Jemma agreed.

“I had a very nice time tonight.”

“Me too. I am looking forward to the next time,” that earned her a shy, bashful smile.

“Me too.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, and then Fitz said, “Goodnight, Jemma”, and turned around. He took four steps and paused. He turned around again, made as if he was coming back, shook his head, and turned around again.

“Fitz,” Jemma couldn’t help herself. He turned once more. “Do you…?” she started, but had no idea how the sentence was going to continue, she just didn’t want him to go. But she didn’t have to worry about it, because Fitz was suddenly making his way towards her again. And then his lips were on hers, hard. Her hands flew to the sides of his face and he backed her up against the door of her bunk. He parted her lips and soon the kiss deepened, their tongues coming together in a way that made her knees go weak. One of her hands moved from his face to his shoulder, and then she slowly made her way down his arm, until she reached the part of it that was exposed, that little patch of skin that had distracted her so much during dinner.

“God, Jemma,” he said into her mouth, and she tugged at his tie, trying to bring him even closer. One of his hands moved under her shirt, fingertips barely touching her skin. Suddenly, he broke away from her, and after a moment, rested his forehead against hers, breathing rapidly. “Maybe I should go.”

“I think you should stay,” she said, and kissed him again. She reached behind her at the doorknob, opening the door, and they stumbled into her bunk, never breaking the kiss.

Fitz moved to kiss her neck while she worked on taking his tie off. “Jemma, are you sure?” he asked against her skin. “Yes,” she breathed and started working on the buttons of his shirt. His mouth found hers again as her hands explored the skin exposed by every button she opened. When she reached the last one, she broke the kiss so she was able to take the shirt off completely. Then she kissed him again, arms around his waist. She brought him flushed against her and she could feel he was already hard. He groaned, one hand at the back of her head and the other one on her lower back, under her shirt. He moved his hand lower until she moaned, and then he maneuvered them back towards her bed, where they stumbled together.

 

**_(and I can't breathe without you)_ **

“That was, that was good, right?”

Jemma laughed against his chest. “Do you really need me to tell you? You couldn’t tell?”

They were laying on her bed, her head on his chest, his hand on her hair, limbs tangled together. Feeling the kind of exhaustion that felt just right. “It was fantastic. You are fantastic, Fitz.” She reached up to drop a kiss just under his ear.

“ _You_ are fantastic,” he replied.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Well, now I’m a little scared,” he said with a playful tone, but Jemma knew he meant it all the same. She turned in his arms, putting her arms on his chest and resting her chin on top of them, so she was looking at him. “When did you know?” she asked, and then added, although it wasn’t necessary, “when did you know I was more than a friend to you?”

She felt her cheeks redden, and wondered if it was a fair question to ask, considering she herself hadn’t offered much insight into her own feelings. But she was curious and it had been eating away at her for a long time.

“I don’t think there was a moment,” he began, “I guess it all started with the Chitauri virus.”

She was both surprised and not at his response. It was overwhelming thinking he had been feeling that way for such a long time. That he’d been carrying that with him for so long before he even said anything at all. And yet, the memory of the moment took her back to the kind of situation it had been; the kind of place you found yourself in where a shift must happen in order to deal with the trauma.

“I didn’t know it at the time. Something just changed. And it wasn’t after the whole Hydra thing, after I saw you with Tripp, that I figured out what it was. I had never felt that way before. So, I guess that’s why it took me so long to realize it. And really, it wasn’t such a big shift from what I felt before. It was the same, but somehow more. Like this fire, that had always been burning, but now was just setting me on fire everyday.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t see it.”

“Well I’m not. We are here. After everything, we are.” He reached then to touch her cheek, the knuckles of his bad hand tenderly touching her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she stretched and kissed him in the lips. A chaste kiss that lasted a few seconds. Just their lips together, their bodies sharing one breath. When she broke apart, she dropped another kiss to his jaw and rolled away, so she was laying on her back, next to him. Her hand reached for his, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence.

“Don’t you want to know when I knew?” she asked, her eyes on the ceiling, tone uneven.

“When you are ready, I would like to know. But there’s no rush, really”, he answered and even though she wasn’t looking at him, she could feel his gaze on her. It wasn’t intense, just tender and reassuring. She had to turn to look at him. “I may be ready now.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“I know,” she started, turning on her side to look at him properly. She rested her head on one of her arms and reached her other hand to rest on his chest. “When you first told me, at the pod, I was caught off guard. I had never thought about you, or us, like that. And for a long time after that, I didn’t have time to think about it either. Everything was happening. I was just very confused. And mostly, I just wanted things to go back to how they were.”

She paused and released a big puff of air from her mouth. “And then, after what happened with Tripp, I thought we could find our way back, but everything got even worse between us.”

“I know, and I am sorry for that. I said some things…”

“So did I. it doesn’t matter. We can talk about that some other time. What matters is than when everything was terrible between us, and we were sitting on the floor on that lab, watching these people took everything from us, I just took your hand, and it didn’t matter. I knew you were there. I knew we could be us again. And it was like all that time, ever since you pushed that button at the bottom of the ocean, I had been holding my breath and now, holding your hand, I was breathing for the first time in months. I wasn’t drowning anymore.”

Somewhere along her speech, Jemma had started crying. She laughed when she realized, and Fitz looked up at her in confusion. “God, there’s so much I’ve been holding up inside me, Fitz. So many things eating away at me, it feels incredible to just let some of them out.”

“Jemma,” he said, cupping her cheek with his hand as he helped her dry her tears, “I am so sorry. I am _so_ sorry I didn’t notice.”

“I just got really good at it.”

There was so many thing Jemma needed to get out, but she had forgotten how it felt like, talking and being vulnerable. It was hard for her to open up like that, and every word she said felt like a mess. But she kept going anyway, she couldn’t stop now.

“When I saw Hunter with Bobbi, I thought, I thought how incredible it was, to see these two people who would absolutely die for each other. Who yell at each other and are mad and everything looks terrible for them, but they love each other so much that none of that matters. I wondered how beautifully devastating it must be to feel a love like that, a love that will make you sacrifice everything for that one person. And then it hit me. Because that’s what I felt for you. And then I got this dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach, one that told me you may not come back from that mission, and I couldn’t bare the thought that you wouldn’t know, that you wouldn’t know what you meant to me. And all I wanted to do was hug you and kiss you and not let you go, ever. Not ever. And screw everything else.”

Fitz was staring at her with his mouth open and tears in his eyes. It didn’t look like he was breathing at all. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but she didn’t have the chance, because she was suddenly being pushed on her back and Fitz was on top of her, his mouth on her in a desperate, clumsy kiss. She could feel his tears on the kiss, or maybe they were hers. It was a messy kiss, like trying to breathe again, and she was drowning but it was a different kind of drowning. “I love you,” he said against her mouth, “I love you so _so_ much.”

She took his head on her hands and pushed him away enough for their foreheads to touch. She wanted to look at him. He looked younger than he had all night, and he looked as if he was ready to go into battle. He looked as vulnerable as she felt. “I love you, too,” she said and they kissed again, with that same kind of desperation.

 

**_(you're the only thing I know like the back of my hand)_ **

They were sited on her bed, backs against the headboard. It was already five in the morning, and they hadn’t gotten much sleep at all.  “So,” Fitz began, “if you had to put a grade to this date, as far as first dates go, what would you say?”

“Well, let me think”, Jemma said playfully. “The place was nice. Bonus points for choosing a place we’ve been to before, and for showing you remember what I say. The food was pretty good,” she continued, “you looked kind of hot, which never hurts.”

“Mmm,” he replied, “dully noted.”

“There was some awkward exchanges, so I guess that will have to rest some points…”

“Well, that just doesn’t seem fair to me…”

“But, you did made me come three times,” she said, turning to look at him, smiling at how red he had gotten, “and that, my friend, will bring”, kiss, “the points,” kiss, “right,” kiss, “back,” kiss, “up,” she finished with a smile.

“So, overall, I would give it a solid A. A+, I supposed, I am feeling generous.”

He laughed and planted a wet kiss on her neck, and soon she was laughing too.

“I know there’s still a lot of things we need to talk about,” Fitz said, head buried in the crock of her neck, “but how about I make a run to the kitchen before everyone wakes up and bring you breakfast,” he paused and brought his head up to look at her, and then added, in what she supposed was a seductive voice, “Leopold Fitz’s style.”

“It sounds great.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used some Taylor Swift lyrics for the tittles. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
